


Wandering Lost Beneath the Lights

by followbutterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followbutterfly/pseuds/followbutterfly
Summary: Cedric loved when Harry was riding him.His body fit right on Cedric’s lap as if he was born to do this job: riding him hard and giving the best orgasm out of him. All or nothing.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Kudos: 243





	Wandering Lost Beneath the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> The title was from the song, "You Are Gold" - The National Park

Cedric loved when Harry was riding him.

It was a great, -- no, perfect position since Harry, despite his lean body and broader shoulders, was smaller than him. His body fit righrt on Cedric’s lap as if he was born to do this job: riding him hard and giving the best orgasm out of him. All or nothing.

What had turned him on the most was not his perfect body that could heavenly match him on the bed, but the ferocity which Harry always had it in him. Gryffindor or not; Harry was so valiant and fearsome. He had fought the Great war, and survived the killing curse two times. This man seemed almost invincible but _not_ unbreakable. Cedric knew this fact better than anyone else. 

There was no denying that it was Harry whom he had worshiped for the past few years. He couldn’t resist the elation he reserved for himself to the realization that he was capable of breaking him had the privilege of listening to the war hero’s shattered breaths as he made him come over and over.

And Harry was always the element of surprise. When they had slept together for the first time, the younger man had been timid, too mortified and aroused to initiate anything so fruitful. It had not even been closed to be Harry's fault that Cedric was the first man he had a relationship with. They had spent a long time exploring each other’s bodies and ended up with Cedric rimming Harry for a good half an hour.  
  
  


For Cedric, it had been a great start. He knew Harry was enjoying it, and felt relieved that at least they had a good time together, but for Harry, their first time was a total flop.

He berated his inexperience with men, and took it upon himself to learn and do better. At first, Cedric thought that the younger was insecure. He had _You-Know-Who_ (Voldermort, Harry _mildly_ corrected him) to deal with, the social bigotry to worry, the people to stand up for, and the loses to mourn. Coming out as bisexual in the late 20s must have felt like catching on the last train leaving the station in the final minute, and Harry must have felt so inadequate, inexperienced yet so earnest to be good at it.

Cedric had patiently told the other that there was nothing for him to learn. They were supposed to learn together and enjoy the accelerating pleasure all the way. However, amused by his unwavering insistence, Cedric agreed to guide him _quite thoroughly_.

And Harry was, no doubt, a quick learner.

The first time Cedric had actually fucked him, he earned a lot of grasping and moaning endlessly from Harry. Undergoing a great deal of intense arousal, the other couldn’t control his body. It had taken a few thrusts to make Harry cry out loud and come. It took merely three months for Harry to be patient with himself. He learned to take a deep breath, breathing while taking Cedric inside of him and bearing pain for a short while, just to have some good long fucking with a couple of mind-blowing orgasms in return.

Six months passed; Harry had become the one who took charges.

He still enjoyed taking Cedric’s cock, but he was more in control. He gained a lot more patience, even his voice was more soothing in bed. He could even talk dirty to Cedric, teasing him then and there, flirting with his body. And what Harry enjoyed the most was being on edge, and making Cedric to do so. It had driven the older man insane.

Riding him, one way or another, was the best possible way to show how menacing Harry could be. He would always offer to take his cock, and Cedric couldn’t refuse. In no time, he would find himself in the helpless position, more frequently than the beginning of their relationship, begging Harry to have him come for many times.

This time was no exception. Harry had been riding him for half and hour. It was excruciatingly long. Cedric started fidgeting and growing hot. His body began to seek for more friction, but Harry pinned him down on the sheets. The other’s arms reached out to hold his above his head, while his body was slamming against his cock over and over and their thighs slapping with each thrust. Cedric couldn’t help but moan at their position. He was under control, completely and mercilessly. That thought gave him the electric spike chilling through his spine and made his cock leak so much precome.

Harry licked his lips, smirking. He knew damn well that Cedric tried so hard not to shoot the spike but he ignored him, so as his own cocked that left untouched, bouncing and leaking all over Cedric’s stomach.  
  


It was the sight to behold. Harry knew what he was doing, as he was pounding his body onto his cock hard and fast. _He wanted to show off his body and his pretty cock,_ Cedric thought hopelessly. Harry enjoyed to torture him that way. He couldn’t touch Harry whose body was begging to be touched. The desire to touch Harry became attainable and it made him hot like the forging metal. He spread his legs wide and ached his body, so ready to spill the seeds inside the other man’s ass.

Harry read him like an open book. As cheeky as the bastard was, he drawled, “beg, Cedric.”  
  


Cedric’s breaths became quicker while desperately thrusting his cock to meet with Harry’s rhythms. He was pouring Harry’s name out of his lips, chanting like a prayer.  
  


“please, Harry, please, I can’t- _please, Harry,_ ” he lost in the middle of sentence, incoherent, barely managed to stay sane.  
  


Suddenly, Harry pressed his weight on both of his hands and wriggled to pull out from his cock. He shifted his angle by lifting his waist higher and had each kneel straddled both of Cedric’s side as though he was about to bend over him. Then, out of nowhere, he pushed his body down, fucking himself and gasping at each time. His eyes were closed and his face was flushing with sweats and sex. Harry’s lips were forming an O shape. His tongue was slipping out a little and the saliva was uncontrollably drooping from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

At that time, Cedric realized what Harry was playing; he was using Cedric’s cock as his sex toy, pretending to enjoy himself alone in the dark room, no longer restraining his voice and facial expressions.

That thought sent Cedric the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. He came not even with a word but a shout. His cock was shooting some hot white stripes straight through Harry’s ass and left some spilling all over his stomach, mixed with Harry’s spurt that came shortly after.  
  
  
He felt the other collided beside him. They were both panting and shivering after sex. Harry reached out to his hands and examined them. The palms were bruised and began to turn red. He looked apologetically at Cedric, “sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
  


His voice was soft. For a brief moment, he looked so young with a boyish face. Cedric smiled and kissed him on the forehead, “don’t be. You know that I love it, too.”  
  


That earned him a smile that reached the bright green eyes.  
  
  



End file.
